Dangerous Love (An SAK Story)
by Rocky G
Summary: She-She wants to know what's going on in her suspicious secret lover's head. However, it may not be what she expected... FYI picutre is what Rocky looked like when he was leader of sak. Made by me (Also the picture is me)


Dangerous Love

 **Something I felt should be here. They don't make ! #$ with each other in case you're wondering. But, it does have shipping in it.**

Rocky felt his mind slowly come back to place.

He spent in hour in his super-senses, due to She-She knocking his body unconscious. (Not Rocky himself, of course. You'd have to deactivate his Super-Senses, which will cause him to die)

This wasn't unusual; it happens everyday. Rocky watched from his super-senses (Think of it like when they show Tony in Iron Man; a blue screen scanning its surroundings. But right now it was what the eye would see.)

He watched, knowing he wouldn't be able to observe much longer, as She-She dragged his (Half, maybe?) unconcious body to the glass cylinder. She put him on her back and stood him up, with straps keeping it that way.

After the automatic door closed, she pressed a button, and blue-purple-spotted water soon filled the case.

But the purple spots on the water were Nitrogen, which was the gas hydreans (Rocky was half) breathe, and it soon clogged Rocky's nose, and the lungs had a five hour long supply of precious Nitrogen.

Of course, Rocky was brought willingly and secretly. Actually,

 **FLASHBACK:**

She-She walked across the horrible battleground that was covered in terrible corpses that were too gruesome even for some Desum Force soliders.

She looked around for her friends, seeing no one she knew.

Untill she saw this.

She-She tried not to look at the corpses, but she stepped on something-somebody, to be exact.

Rocket.

He had been lying unconscious there for hours, and, for the first time since he had joined the Hydra, saw his bare face.

It changed. His mouth in a evil grin, His mohawk now green, and his eyes, green.

Looking at him could posses anybody, it was a wonder how he was Rocky's brother.

 **END FLASHBACK**

But Rocky had similar expressions, that is, when he is showing his darker self, the side the hydreans had brought out of his control, changing him forever.

She-She liked him, but he seemed to be hiding so many secrets, and always acting suspicious, especally when awake from being unconscious.

She-She just couldn't say her true feelings for him, afraid of rejection or Rocky completely ignoring her.

She didn't know what Rocky went thourgh as a hydrean, none of them knew. Except for him. He kept his mouth shut, not talking unless sometimes in battle, meetings, and complaining about why should he be forced unconscious.

She-She tried while he was completely unconscious in the cylinder to use a mind-reading device which Top made on him, and that gave her a clue.

It was like a short video. A picture of Rocket's corpse, imediately scaring She-She of how disturbing it was, the face white, as if drained of blood. Corpses everywhere. A third-person view of Rocky came, a wicked grin appearing on his face, the sky dark grey, rain fell in gallons. _A truly gloomy sight_ She-She thought.

And yet, Rocket's bloodshot eyes opened. Grey and full of revenge. Rocky's own thoughts were: Know or never, _he is dead._ Rocket wasn't any weaker, either. He saw a flashback of She-She pleading, "Don't do it! NO!" Rocky smiled with a more evil look than his brother. His sword, BeatBlast, appeared in his hands.

Rocket wasn't even the least imtimidated. He brought out his legendary sword too, Trikon.

The blood-and-rain soaked enemies finally had their chance.

They were weakened. One more strike and they were dead.

They were about to give up when Rocky and his brother couldn't stand. They jumped high in the air, Rocky drawing a golden * with his finger, and yelled, "BLACK NINJA POWER!" And he was quickly covered in a symbiote-like suit. Rocket, he drew a Green Dragon, and punched at it just like Rocky and done, and said, "El-ove, evition, sue-wannay!" And morphed.

The battle started. The battle was so horrible it was undescribable. The war of two Titan brothers, not ending untill death has struck.

Rocky's Super-Senses were waking him up, and She-She's episode of Rocky was over, knowing there was probably more, even more important parts she'll have to miss.


End file.
